prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshito Sugamoto
Yoshito Sugamoto is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Gamma He is currently working for the Dragon Gate promotion. Career Factions *Blood Generation (2006) *Muscle Outlaw'z (2006–2008) *Real Hazard (2008–2009) *Warriors-5/Warriors (2009–2011) *Blood Warriors (2011) *Junction Three (2011–2012) *Kaettekita Veteran-gun (2012–2013) *Oretachi Veteran-gun (2013–2014) *Mad Blankey (2014–2015) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blitzen'' (Crucifix hold flipped forward into a sitout facebuster)\ **''Blitzen B4'' (Crucifix hold flipped forward into a sitout facebuster from the second rope)\ **Bridging German suplex\ **''Gamma Slash'' (High-speed vertical suplex powerslam)\ **''Gamma Special'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) – parodied from CIMA **''Gamma Special Gekokujoh'' (Diving elbow drop) – parodied from Yasushi Kanda **''Nadare-Shiki Tombstone Piledriver'' (Super kneeling reverse piledriver) – 2007–present **''Shin Gamma Special'' (Diving double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest)– parodied from CIMA **''Skytwister Press'' (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Signature moves' **Belly-to-back suplex **Diving headbutt **Dragon suplex **''Evian'' (Asian mist) **''Flashback'' / Sugache Head Drop (Reverse piledriver hold lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow facebuster) **''Gammasuke Clutch'' / G9 Clutch (Gannosuke clutch) **Kendo stick shot **''Kurotto Bomb'' (Powerbomb transitioned into a sitout facebuster) **Multiple kick variations ***Drop ***Enzuigiri ***Spinning heel ***Super **''Osuikougeki'' (Spits water to the face of an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle) **''Psycho Death Lock''/ Sugache Clutch (Cross-legged camel clutch) **Reverse frankensteiner **Springboard frog splash **Springboard moonsault to the outside of the ring **STF **''Sweet Angel's Kiss'' (Spits in his hands and rubs them in the face of an opponent trapped in the corner **Triangle choke *'Nicknames' **"The Hated One" **"International 3rd Rate Local Wrestler" *'Entrance themes' **"Gamma Slash" by Osaka Pro Wrestling **"The Dictator" by Osaka Pro Wrestling **'"Shout at the Brain"' by YO-HEI ft. Aki **"Shout at the Brain (Gamma-Daiou version)" by YO-HEI ft. Aki Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Dragon Gate Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) :*Dragon Gate Open the Twin Gate Championship (5 times) – with Susumu Yokosuka (1), CIMA (3) and Naruki Doi (1) :*Dragon Gate Open the Triangle Gate Championship (13 times, current) – with Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino (3), Naruki Doi and Magnitude Kishiwada (1), YAMATO and Shingo Takagi (1), Yasushi Kanda and Yamato (1), CIMA and KAGETORA (1), CIMA and Genki Horiguchi (2), Masato Yoshino and YAMATO (1), HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada (1) and Cima and Don Fujii (2, current) :*King of Gate (2007) *'Osaka Pro Wrestling :*Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) :*Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Daio QUALLT :*Osaka Pro Tag Festival (2001) – with Daio QUALLT *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'198''' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1996 debuts Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:SMASH alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers